Kau, Aku dan Bocah Ini
by Suekko no Iteza
Summary: ShikaIno dari Naruto ketemu LNear   LightMisa dari Death Note? Bagaimana jadinya?


Disclaimer : Death Note is belong to Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba. Naruto is belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Warning : Fanfic ga jelas, Crack, aneh, abal, ampun! Saran dan kritik + review diperlukaaan!

Kau, Aku, dan Bocah ini.

Oooeek… oeeeek… oeeek…

Tangisan seorang bayi di pagi hari sukses membuat Ino terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Uuuh.. Anak siapa sih….ribut bangeeet!" Ino menggerutu sambil bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Lalu ia membangunkan suaminya, Shikamaru.

"Hei, Shika, bangun kau! Sudah siang ini!"

"Uuh… Nanti.. Oahm…" jawab Shikamaru malas. Ino sudah hapal dengan kebiasaan suaminya itu lantas mengambil gelas di meja, lalu memercikkan isinya ke wajah Shikamaru. Yang diperciki masih saja membuat lukisan pulau dengan ilernya.

"Iya, iya… Merepotkan sekali sih… 5 menit lagi aku mandi." Jawab Shika. Namun tangisan bayi itu masih saja kedengaran, lalu Ino cepat-cepat beranjak untuk melihat ada apa sebenarnya yang terjadi di luar sana. Tak lama kemudian..

"Kami! Anak siapa ini? Ya ampun!" segera diangkatnya anak itu ke dalam rumah. Setelah duduk di kursi, diperhatikannya baik-baik bayi itu.

'Rambut putih… Apa jangan-jangan ini anak Kakashi-sensei? Tapi.. Wajah bocah ini tak ada Jepang-jepangnya… Malah seperti bule. Lagipula siapa yang menaruh bayi ini? Di depan pintu rumahku lagi…'

Dipanggilnya Shikamaru untuk membahas masalah bayi hilang ini. Tapi, Shikamaru tak kunjung keluar dari kamar. Kesal, Ino berlari sambil menggendong bayi putih itu. Tak lama, terdengarlah suara menggelegar milik Ino.

"SHIKAMARUUUU! BANGUN SEKARANG!" Shika yang tadi masih juga asik menggambar Negara Jepang di kasurnya tersentak.

"SIAP BOS!" Shika terbangun dan berada di posisi hormat layaknya seorang pemimpin upacara.

"Oeeek.. Oeek…. " Tangis bayi itu lagi-lagi pecah. Shikamaru baru sadar kalau Ino sedang menggendong seorang bayi.

"A…Anak… Siapa ini? Anak siapa ini, Ino?" tanya Shikamaru dengan wajah super horror. Ino menggeleng.

"Kami-sama…. Tak cukupkah engkau meng'anugerahi'ku seorang istri yang bawel? Mengapa ditambah lagi dengan anak yang tak jelas asal-usulnya itu? Mengapa?" Jerit Shikamaru tiba-tiba. Ino dengan gesit menjitak kepala Shikamaru.

"Adoh! Sakit Ino!"

"Kau ngomong apa barusan? He?"

"Eh? Ehehe… Enggak kok Ino… Hanya becanda, " jawab Shikamaru ketakutan.

"Jadi, bagaimana ini, Shika? Bocah ini anak siapa?" Ino masih juga memutar otaknya.

"Aku rasa sih… Ini anaknya Kakashi-sensei. Lihat saja rambutnya yang keperakan." Shikamaru menjelaskan. Ino masih mengangguk-angguk.

"Aku mikirnya juga gitu, tapi, apakah Kakashi punya pacar? Atau istri simpanan?"

"Jangan-jangan anak hasil perkosaan… Dan pelakunya Kakashi!" Ino lagi-lagi mendaratkan jari lentiknya ke kepala suaminya itu.

"Huh, ngarang kau!" Shika mengelus-elus kepalanya.

"Uh, Ino, kenapa sih kau hobi menjitakku?" Ino cuma mencebik. Mereka diam sedetik. Tiba-tiba Shikamaru menjentikkan jarinya.

"Aha! Aku tahu!"

"Ah, sudah kau temukan?"

"Tidak," Ino kembali hendak menjitak suaminya, namun dengan gesit Shikamaru mengelak.

"Eits, eits… Maksudku aku tahu ini, bagaimana kalau kita menyebarkan selebaran kertas yang berisikan tentang anak hilang ini.." senyum Ino mengembang. Lalu tangannya kembali menggapai kepala Shikamaru. Namun tidak untuk dijitak, tapi dia membelai kepalanya.

Shikamaru siang itu benar-benar sibuk. Memberi lem, dan menempel kertas. Benar-benar pekerjaan berat. Tiba-tiba.. BRUAK!

"Uh… Hei! Kau rabun ya? Lihat bajuku jadi kena lem! Dan kertas-kertas itu… Beterbangan semua! Dasar mata panda!" Shikamaru membentak seorang pria bungkuk berbaju putih yang menabraknya. Dan sindiran 'mata panda' itu benar-benar menohok hatinya.

"Eh, kau yang jalan mundur! Kalau jalan itu maju, bukannya mundur, bodoh," si pria bungkuk itu tak kalah sadis, namun sejenak matanya menangkap sesosok mayat—oh tidak—maksudnya menangkap gambar seorang yang amat dia kenal di kertas itu.

"Ini kan…. NEAR! Kau menculiknya ya? Kembalikaaan!" jerit pria itu.

"Hei, kau mengenali anak ini?"

"Tentu saja, dia ini seorang bayi yang aku cari!"

"OH KAMI-SAMA! Terima kasih telah kau bukakan jalan keluar untukku! Yasudah, ayo mata panda, ikut ke rumahku!"

"Kecurigaanku naik 60%. Kau menculiknya."

"Hah, sudah ikut saja. Dan satu hal lagi… AKU TIDAK MENCULIK BAYI ITU!"

"Baiklah…"

"Silahkan masuk, tuan?"

"L."

"Nama macam apa itu? Aneh banget…"

"Kalau tidak senang panggil Ryuuzaki saja. Bawel."

Shikamaru memanggil Ino.

"Inooo… Cepat kemari! Aku sudah membawa ayah dari bocah itu!" L yang dituduh sebagai bapak dari Near merasa tersinggung.

"Hei, aku bukan bapaknya! Aku hanya detektif yang ditugaskan mencari Near! Apakah tampangku yang kiyut ini tampak terlalu tua? Lagipula, aku itu kakak sepanti asuhannya!" ucap L tak sabar. Shikamaru meralat kata-katanya.

"Baiklah.. Ino! Kakak dari bayi itu sudah datang! Cepat kemari!" Ino tergopoh-gopoh turun ke bawah sambil membawa Near. L lantas berdiri dari jongkoknya.

"Ah, Near sayang! Ternyata kau masih hidup!" L lalu menggendong Near.

"Bawa sana! Jangan kembali lagi! Goodbye!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara menggelegar dari seseorang.

"TAK SEGAMPANG ITU, BODOH!" ternyata orang itu Orochimaru.

"Ha! Ini nih yang nyulik Near kemarin! Light-kun! Misa-san! Kemari!" datanglah seorang laki-laki dan seorang perempuan yang membawa-bawa buku hitam dan pulpen.

"Mau membunuhku dengan death note? Ga mempan! Orochimaru itu nama palsu! Haha! Nama asliku itu Orok si Maru! Ahahahahhahah! Ups!" Orochimaru kelepasan.

"Misa-san, cepat tulis nama dia! Light-kun, tulis nama ularnya itu!" Perintah L. mereka berdua cepat menulis nama Orok si Maru.

"Yak, 40 detik lagi kau akan mati, Orok! Ahahahhaha!" kata Misa bangga, "akhirnya ya, Light-kun.. Aku bias membelamu! Iyay! Aku mencintaimu sepanjang hidupku! Mmmmmuuuuaccch!" Jerit Misa membuat Light geli.

'Dasar… Rasanya ingin sekali menampar wanita ini…' batin L.

"Huek? Okkhh.. Ukkh…." Orok si Maru-pun tewas. Anak-anak buahnya malah pada nangis.

"Hue.. Boos… kenapa bos pergi… bos masi punya utang 50000 pas bos mao salonan di Johnny Andrean… Hue…. Lunasin… " tangis Tayuya. Akhirnya mereka semua membawa mayat Orok si Maru pulang buat dimakamkan di sebelah kuburannya Michael Jackson—er, maksudnya Manda, ular piaraan Orok si Maru.

"Ah, akhirnya berakhir juga, Ryuuzaki. Terimakasih atas bantuanmu."

"Kau juga Shikamaru-san. Lagi pula, sebenarnya ini semua trikku, agar Light-kun dan Misa-san terbuka kedoknya." Ucapan L tadi membuat 2 orang tadi kaget.

"Ya, ketahuan kan… Light-kun, Misa-san, kalian berdua adalah Kira. Aku juga sudah mengajak anggota FBI untuk menangkap kalian. Terimakasih atas bantuannya dalam mencari Near. Arigato," L yang sudah bungkuk membungkuk-bungkukkan badannya lagi. Light dan Misa pun akhirnya di amankan.

Setelah kejadian itu, Shikamaru dan Ino pun jadi tambah mesra, tidak ada acara jitak-jitakkan, tabok-tabokan. Malah, mereka berdua berencana membuat anak.

*OWARI*

A/N : Ya ampun… gaje banget fanfic gw… ada yg sudi ngebaca ga ya? Huhu. Mind to review?


End file.
